


the words he knows, the tune he hums

by monstermash



Series: memento mori (remember, you will die) [12]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Non-Chronological, sort of??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash
Summary: There are a lot of double meanings in their words, unspoken but well known motivations and feelings between them; these visits stopped being truly about buying up Garrett’s land a long time ago and that’s the biggest unspoken thing between them.





	1. twenty-three

**Author's Note:**

> AU but there's still a cult, though there aren't any actual bombs waiting to drop. and they're still in the stage where they're buying up as much land as possible?? like the cult isn't unknown, but it's like, pre-Reaping I guess? idk where im going with this tbh and i just love writing these two chaotic dumb-asses too much and their bad choices due to their interest in each other. and u know what? that's their ship name now. they're the 'Bad Choice Boys.'
> 
> EDIT: this isn't gonna be finished either.

Garrett’s out in the old barn working on his car when he hears the now familiar sound of a certain car driving up the dirt road.

He doesn’t even bother to stop what he’s doing to see who it is or to see if he’s brought anyone with him; Garrett knows he hasn’t. Not since the fourth time.

“If you’re trying to buy my land, the answer is still no,” Garrett says at the sound of footsteps coming closer.

“That’s rude; you didn’t even let me ask first,” John practically pouts as he stands next to him, watching what Garrett is doing, focusing intently on Garrett’s hands. Garrett knows he’s thinking about the fifth time. And also maybe the twelfth time too. “If you’re really that attached to the land, you could always join us.”

Garrett lets out an amused huff, finally looking at John. Because they both know that as dedicated as John is to his brother’s cult, what John really means is that he wants Garrett to join him, to back with him to his ranch; although Garrett suspects that John wouldn’t object if he actually wanted to join Eden’s Gate.

But they both also know that it isn’t going to happen.

Picking up a rag to wipe away the engine oil from his hands, Garrett cocks his head, glances down at John’s perpetually half unbuttoned shirt then back up to his face. A glint of hunger passes through blue eyes and John’s posture changes slightly, enough to change the atmosphere’s mood.

 _‘Sloth’_ isn’t John’s only sin and it isn’t the one he indulges in most often and they both know it.

But labeling whatever this is between them as only _‘Lust’_ would be a huge fucking lie.

There are a lot of double meanings in their words, unspoken but well known motivations and feelings between them; these visits stopped being truly about buying up Garrett’s land a long time ago and that’s the biggest unspoken thing between them.

“We both know I’m terrible at following rules,” Garrett finally replies, a teasing smile on his lips and he can see that eager flare of hunger and want lighting up John’s eyes again.

“Says the Deputy.” They’re both standing so close Garrett can practically feel the heat radiating off of John. He doesn’t even try to hide how he leans into his touch when John rests a hand on Garrett’s cheek, thumb running across Garrett’s bottom lip.

Lightning races up and down his spine at the noise John makes when Garrett’s teeth lightly scrape against the pad of his thumb.

After that, any thoughts of trying to finish his work on his car were quickly forgotten.


	2. one

Garrett’s fixing the fence that divides his land from Wilson’s the first time he meets John Seed.

He’d caught a couple of Peggies trying to tear it down; it’s only waist high so it wouldn’t have taken them long to do so, but it still takes Garrett a while to repair the damage.

“Care to explain what you’re doing?” a voice asks and when he looks up from his work he’s met with blue eyes, a shirt that isn’t buttoned up all the way, and thinly veiled annoyance. Well that makes two of them.

“You’ve got eyes that work, so you tell me.”

“Well it looks like you’re interrupting the faithful’s work. Eden’s Gate owns this land now,” the man says and scowls when Garrett snorts.

“You own _Wilson’s_ land. Which is on _your_ side of the fence. _This_ side is _mine,_ and I sure as hell don’t remember selling it to you,” Garrett corrects him.

“This is news to me; Wilson sold us 300 acres.” Blue eyes narrow suspiciously at him and Garrett’s mouth curves into a wry smile.

“Yeah, and 30 of those are mine, which I had _rented_ to him because I wasn’t farming and I don’t plan to, but it’s still my land. Looks like you got swindled, whoever you are.” Garrett shrugs when the frown on the man’s face only deepens; the guy's jaw is clenching so hard that Garrett swears he can hear teeth grinding. “If you don’t believe me you can check the records at the courthouse. Hell, you could probably even check it online. Pretty sure they finally went digital last year.”

Garrett goes back to work and out of the corner of his eye he sees the man take out a phone and start typing away. He pretends he doesn’t notice the angrier the man gets the longer he stands there reading whatever it is on his phone.

With an explosive sigh, the guy puts his phone away and turns his attention back to Garrett. 

“Well, Mr. Rook, it appears you’re right,” he says pointedly.

“You don’t say?” Garrett retorts blandly, not even looking at the man, which seems to annoy him even further.

The guy takes a deep breath, probably in an attempt to calm himself. It doesn’t seem to work. “Would you be willing to sell your land? You’ve said yourself that you don’t farm and you aren’t planning to. It would be a shame to let good arable land go unused.”

Garrett doesn’t even pretend to think about it.

“Nope.”

Judging by the baffled look on the man’s face, he wasn’t expecting a concise or immediate answer.

“But you’re not even using it!”

“I know. Still doesn’t mean I’m going to sell,” Garrett tells him while he packs up the tools he’d been using to fix the fence, and smiles at the angry shade of red the man’s cheeks turn. He wonders if there’s anywhere else on the man that turns red when he’s angry; Garrett probably shouldn’t be thinking of that, especially of guy involved with Eden’s Gate, but Garrett’s never really been known to make smart decisions.

Grabbing his box of tools, Garrett starts heading home, leaving the man to scowl after him.

“Oh, and tell your people to keep off of my property,” he calls over his shoulder, grinning as the man turns and storms away in the opposite direction, snapping at someone over the phone.


End file.
